


I'd Like To Think I'll Be Returning When I Can

by NidoranDuran



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Eating come, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Asuka peeks in every night on a drunken Misato crawling into Shinji's bed, but her voyeurism ends up punished when Misato crawls into her room and decides to make her a part of her nightly routine, too. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Katsuragi Misato/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I'd Like To Think I'll Be Returning When I Can

Asuka shouldn't have been there. She shouldn't have been there every night this week, but she kept coming back, lingering in the doorway of Shinji's bedroom as she watched Misato ride his cock raw. It had become a bad habit for her, almost as bad a habit as Misato's. Every night, when their guardian was trashed enough, she stumbled her way into Shinji's bedroom to molest him until he woke up, and then ride him with a drunken stupid beyond all sense. It was the same story every night, the same shameful indulgence on the part of a grown woman who should have known better, but Misato was shameless, sloppy, caring only about fucking her young lover and indulging in a fixation that couldn't possibly count as that much unhealthier than the general way she conducted herself.

And there was Asuka, allowing it to happen, rubbing at her pussy as she jammed her hand down her shorts and into her panties, fingerfucking herself while she gripped the door for stability, leaning in and playing at being a bit too close and too tense in this than she should have been. This wasn't subtle or secure, and at any moment someone could have noticed her, as she masturbated feverishly to the sight of pure indulgence and greed before her. She expected nobody would see her, though. Shinji was mortified as he lay there for the tenth or so night in a row, staring at Misato's heaving tits and absolutely incapable of getting used to having a hot woman throw herself at him. But Misato was clearly too trashed to fucking care, either. Asuka was fine.

She wasn't fine. She was staring with burning envy at the sight of Misato taking what was rightfully Asuka's. Her eyes fell onto the huge cock that Misato rode. No wonder she kept shamefully visiting Shinji every night. He had a cock that he probably didn't deserve, and the only thing that made Asuka angrier than how well endowed he was, was how much she wanted that dick to shove between her legs and split her open. She was thoroughly embarrassed, the raw fever and delirium of her needs keeping her trapped in a position she didn't feel able to deal with, and it kept her coming back to steal glimpses, to watch Misato fuck Shinji while Asuka wished she was in that position.

The fantasy fueling her fever and her touch played out so vividly in her bed. Asuka didn't even need to keep visiting. She had a firm idea of what his dick looked like, what he sounded like while he was having sex. She could simply imagine herself riding his dick instead. When she 'went to the bathroom' earlier in the day to jill off during class, she did exactly that. But she was fixated, obsessed, staring and burning as she beheld the joyful heat and the swell of greed pushing her forward. She needed to see it. Every night, needed to savour it. To play the voyeur and indulge in her growing fever was all she could do to quell her frustrations.

Asuka hated that watching was her fetish. It was the worst to know that of all the things to get turned on by, being the one who wasn't even getting loved was what did it for her. All she needed in life was to be loved, but instead, she was stuck on the outskirts, watching Misato have the courage to do what Asuka couldn't, and every step of the way she was only going to feel worse.

But it got her off so fucking hard. Her legs almost gave out when she came, and there wasn't a second of doubt within her that for all of her failings and frustrations, this was what she wanted. What she craved. She accepted the pleasure upon herself, intrusive and insane as it was, embracing her darkest needs and abandoning sense. She stumbled back, muffling her moans with a hand and pulling away as her sticky mess covered her other hand and her thighs. She stumbled her way back to bed, deeply embarrassed and frustrated beyond all sense.

When she fell back onto her own bed, Asuka stripped herself bare, fingers jamming between her legs as she groaned to herself, "Why am I like this?" She was furious, writhing under the weight of her own failures and feeling the damning pulse of complete shame wear her down. Misato took what she wanted, why couldn't Asuka?

"Mm, I'm coming in," called a voice. Asuka's eyes went wide as a dawning sense of utter fucking terror swept over her. She clammed up in a flash, realizing that Misato was coming into her bedroom, and Asuka didn't have the first fucking clue what to do about that. She tugged a blanket over herself to hide the way she was exposed, but Misato barged in too fast anyway. "Hey there my little voyeur pervert. How do you feel?" Misato slurred in drunken fire and surrender as she walked toward Asuka, Shinji's cum running down her thigh as she advanced upon her.

"Get out, I'm trying to sleep!" Asuka shrieked. What was happening? Why was Misato drawing closer? Asuka wanted none of this, shirking away from all of it under the worry and the embarrassment of being caught. She didn't think Misato would have noticed, but there she was, stumbling her way forward. "What the fuck are you doing? Did you just have sex? I don't need to see you naked."

"No, come on. Don't play coy with me now, I know you've been outside Shinji's room all week. Watching me. Mm, jealous little pervert. I didn't think you'd want to do this, but if you really wanted me to come molest you in the night, you could have just said something."

"Why would I want that?" Asuka asked. her eyes widened in slowly dawning realization. Misato was completely mistaken in her understanding of Asuka's voyeurism. Misato wasn't the target of it, but the drunk woman believed that she was, that Shinji was incidental to all of this. The shock of that sharp impact kept her a little bit off guard, unable to respond with the certainty she wanted to, and before she could rebuke Misato further, Misato dropped down on top of her and shoved against her with a firm, shameless kiss.

The silencing factor of Misato's lips against hers, complete with the overbearing stench of cheap beer on her breath, kept Asuka from responding like she should have. The utter shock of having Misato impose herself upon her like this was way more than Asuka could face, which made her completely vulnerable to a hand slipping between her legs. Misato had already made a habit of her drunken indulgences with Shinji, so she had no trouble at all in mustering up the boldness needed to slip a hand between Asuka's legs and rub her slick pussy. The frustration sweeping up through her was overbearing, a drunken rush of frenzy and need that kept her compromised.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Misato moaned, dizzily pushing in against her and imposing the delights of challenging what was taking her. The overbearing attention she paid Asuka was a lot more than the poor girl could help, struggling to deal with all of this and falling steadily deeper into the thrall of her touch. "I don't mind paying you a visit every night, too. You're really cute, I just didn't think you would be into girls."

The feeling of somebody's fingers inside of her, regardless of who they were and why, was something as indulgent and as powerful as she could have hoped for. Watching and aching in the hope someone would touch her, too, brought on a lot of needs and insecurities that had to be vented somehow, and for better or worse, this was how Asuka found her relief. She was tense, twisting under the pressure and the embarrassment of falling deeper steadily into this embarrassment. It was a desperate and excessive treatment leaving her with a million questions and concerns that she didn't have a good way to deal with.

Misato was all over her. Greedy kisses and a clumsy fingerfucking brought Asuka an immediate rush of everything she did sort of need. It left her even less able to resist this, doing what she could to fathom these overbearing pleasures and the dizzy passion of being fingerfucked into unwitting submission, and she did her best to try and cope her way through everything happening while failing miserably to. She didn't speak, but partly out of fear of what answering Misato would mean. It did feel good, and Misato all over her scratched the itch of her loneliness better than she wanted to admit, regardless of how wrong it was. The deeper she fell into these passions, the more she had to accept that this was almost akin to something she wanted, slowly approaching the idea of giving her what she wanted.

The growing fire between Asuka's legs provided her an unmistakable sort of excitement, a growing fever and need she wasn't strong enough to fight. she didn't know how to make sense of it all, but she craved this, body twisting under the churning heat and pressure of accepting, however intense and wrong it was, that this felt amazing. It was undeniable, consuming her thoughts and reducing her to a dizzy wreck of passion and heat keeping her from expressing anything but surrender. She felt too lost to these pleasures, giving up harder to the sweeping depravity and surrender of something that didn't want to let up on her for a second.

"Moan for me," Misato whined, grinding against Asuka's leg. Don't be so ungrateful. I want to hear that you're enjoying this. Moan out real loud for me." Her clumsy affections moved lower, pampering her neck with praise and adoration aplenty, keeping up the dizzy pace she sought and winding Asuka up for ever more desperate heat. The needs were becoming too much for the poor girl to help, and she struggled to fathom how any of this hit her. She did what she could to make sense of it all, but it was getting harder by the second.

She moaned. Reluctant as she was to accept this, the sensation of the deft fingers working into her reduced Asuka's desire to fight this off to a heaving, dizzy sort of nothing. She wasn't strong enough to fight it, unable to act like she could resist these desires. Passion burned hotly through her, flaring with a vicious and vigorous intent to see her come undone at the seams, and she was only getting needier with each passing second, desperate to give in to the sweeps of need reducing her to a heaving, dizzy mess. Asuka wasn't strong enough, wasn't capable of fighting what hit her, and the growing desire to lose control had a funny way of tearing her utterly asunder.

The orgasm that ravaged Asuka as she succumbed to her dizzy heats and needs was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever felt. Harder she moaned, crying out and thrashing under Misato's touch as the older woman pushed her over the edge, forcefully fingered her without really getting permission to, leaving Asuka ashamed and frustrated but burning under the dizzy fever of being touched. Being adored. "You make such cute noises," Misato moaned. "I should start checking on you every night, too."

Breathless and flabbergasted, Asuka tried to spit out a reasonable answer, tried to express something that could even begin to approach reason. She had nothing. The pressures and shames held her down as she lay there, dizzy, twisting mess distant under the embarrassment of what she had done. "Fucking hell, why?" she groaned. That was about all she could express in her shameful state.

Misato wasn't in a state of mind to understand very much at all. "You make really cute noises," she said again. "But I need to make them quiet for a sec." That was the only explanation she gave before sitting herself right down onto Asuka's face with her pussy flush against her lips, cum drooling out of her and landing into her mouth, hitting her with the bitter taste of Shinji's seed. That evoked a whole mess of emotions that shocked Asuka into action, as she grabbed hold of Misato's hips and began to lick. 'Fuck! I knew you wanted this. Dirty little girl. Be a good slut and eat Shinji's cum out of me. See? You don't have to be jealous. I can make both of you happy."

Asuka was getting angrier, but she was also getting what she wanted. It was a contentious middle ground to play with, but as she ate Misato out, she found herself finally inching closer to something she could appreciate. Whether she liked it or not, the idea of being given the sweet indulgence of a pussy pumped full of Shinji's cum did satisfy the craving for him that drove her mad, and she hated that Misato got to play middleman, and Asuka's horny ferocity was misconstrued for being an attraction to Misato. But on the other hand, her tongue was deep inside her, licking with a possessive fire and desperation so steep that she didn't know that she could fully claim forever that this wasn't about that. How hard could she really eat her out before she was just giving up to Misato what she wanted?

Amid the drunken back and forth of rocking atop Asuka's face, Misato moaned louder than Asuka could have ever been, unable to comprehend her own volume and continuing to jerk back and forth under the wicked, shameless heat that carried her forward. She was needy, firm, giving in deeper and needier to the heat that continued to sweep up through her. She was under a lot of pressure, struggling harder to make sense of things that didn't want to stop. "I can't believe how horny you both are. I'm just doing my part to take care of you both." The reality of Misato's drunken advances on Shinji played out more similarly to her advances on Asuka than Asuka realized; neither had wanted it, but the drunk woman misconstrued their signals and pounced on them both.

The taste of tart pussy and salty cum mixed together to form something that Asuka was loathe to admit she could get used to, but the continued indulgence and fever of her forward touch said it all. She was giving in completely to these escalating feelings, an embrace of fire and pressure getting stronger and messier. She was getting into this, which frightened her, but she wasn't able to fight it. The continued same and fire of giving in continued to do to her things she was powerless against, the pleasure and the want wearing down every singular second of expression and heat. She lost all sense of time and focus, giving up harder to Misato and learning the hard way what insane desires could take her by storm.

She wasn't even getting off doing this. What the fuck was Asuka doing? She felt awful, embarrassed, working harder to satisfy things that slipped further and further away from sense, and every step of the way, she was losing more and more ground to these feelings. It was too much to believe, an unbelievable mess of twisting, churning pressures to keep losing herself to, ever deeper, ever stranger. Asuka was starting to like this, and working selflessly at the task of eating out Misato, in spite of how she drunkenly forced herself onto her and made some very vain and egotistical assumptions. Asuka had ever reason to hate this, but her thighs rubbed together in growing worry and she continued falling her way ever deeper into the shame of acceptance and surrender, harder and stronger and totally devoid of reason.

Misato jerked back and forth. "You eat better than he does. You nasty slut, you're going to clean him out of me every night from now on. I love this!" Misato held nothing back, gasping out louder and expressing her most reckless and passionate of lusts, before finally coming undone at the seams, calling out in joy as her orgasm ripped through her and the searing joy of losing all control took her. She was unashamed, unafraid, throwing herself into the deep end and happily coming out the other side with the burning certainty she was right where she needed to be. It was incredible, desperate, and she slumped down into the frantic aftermath of it knowing she felt far too good to be able to deal with it all, but she understood one thing clearly above anything else.

She needed way the fuck more.

"Tomorrow," Misato moaned, pulling off of Asuka's face. The redhead lay there a sticky mess, staring up at Misato as she got up and walked out of her bedroom. No thanks, no reciprocation. Just drunkenly stumbling off, leaving Asuka to boil and ache in the embarrassed heat of being left hanging by a woman she didn't want to fuck in the first place, now unable to pretend she was able to hold herself together. Asuka needed more, and immediately rolled onto her side, fingers jamming between her legs as she whined into the pillow and followed up her strange molestation experience with an hour of desperate masturbation.

She'd be back at the door tomorrow, but more importantly, she'd be sucking Shinji's cum out of Misato again afterward, and in some fucked up way, that was the ideal outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
